New World
by Apollomon x Stingmon
Summary: The Three Great Angels knew there were other worlds, other than their own. They knew of the Humans from a prophecy. While at a meeting, another world opens up in the sky and an injured Fae falls through a portal and enters their world. Fae!Ken Fae!Osamu/Sam Fae!Ryo Fae!Yoshino [Pre-Fronter]
1. The Injured Fae

_Digital World_ — _Seraphimon's Castle_

 _Cherubimon_

The Digital World was not the only world in existence. They knew this all too well. They had heard of many prophecies about the Human World and how they would one day save them in their great time in need. But that was a long time from now.

Three angels sat at the round golden table that sat in the middle of the huge spacious room. The room had huge crystal-like arches and huge windows that showed the Forest Kingdom outside. The room sparkled as sunlight reflected off the walls.

At the table were three angels. The female angel was an elegant woman. She wore a green-like armor on her curved body and a mask on the upper part of her face. She had beautiful golden wings on her back and wielded a golden javelin, which was currently leaning against the wall behind her. This was the beautiful Ophanimon. She was very motherly when it came protecting the Digimon and showing the merciful side of God's love.

The angel next to her wore entirely of silver and blue armor. This angel wore a mask that hid his face and had ten golden wings on his back. This was Seraphimon. He was the highest ranking of the three and rules over all by protecting God's laws.

Sitting on the opposite side of the round table was a pink and white beast-like angel. This angel didn't have a human appearance with wings, but he did have two Holy Rings on his ears. This angel was Cherubimon. He, too, upheld the highest rank over the Digimon. However, his main focus was to defend the core of the Digital World with his wisdom.

The beast-like angel tapped his claw on the table as he listened to what the other two angels were talking about. The two angels were discussing the possibility of trying to make friends with other worlds.

"I think it would be wise to try and get in contact with other worlds," the female angel said in a motherly tone. "It would be nice to have allies we can count on and support."

"I agree with you Ophanimon. After what happened with the Beast and Human war, followed by Lucemon's chaos, having allies would be beneficial. However, there's still the issue with how to contact them, without them thinking we are the enemy."

Ophanimon hummed in disappointment. "We are parallel to the Human World. You really think they would attack us, Seraphimon?"

"It is possible," Seraphimon answered as he crossed his arms over his chest. "They are not ready to know of us just yet."

Ophanimon frowned at his response. She turned her attention to the beast-like angel. "What is your opinion on this matter, Cherubimon?"

Cherubimon rested his head on his claw as he thought about what had been said. He did like the idea that they should reach out to other worlds. However, some worlds were either too new or too old. He was at odds with the different outcomes that this could lead to. It could lead in their favor with the inhabitants welcoming them with open arms, forming an alliance with them. However, there's also the chance that they could be hostile towards them and would think that they are attacking them. This left a bile taste in his mouth.

"I agree with the both of you," Cherubimon told them. "We should try to contact other worlds and form alliances with them. We don't want another incident with Lucemon. However, we must be careful. Other worlds might see as a threat to their way of life. I don't want to be the cause for putting the Digimon in danger because of alien inhabitants that we tried to befriend."

Both angels nodded in agreement, but Ophanimon still seemed upset about this whole conversation.

"I guess you're right Cherubimon," Ophanimon admitted. "How do we go about this then?"

"I'm not sure," Cherubimon said with the corner of his mouth curving down. "Why don't we-"

Cherubimon was interrupted by the sound of a huge explosion. A shockwave shook the castle as a blinding flash of purple and yellow light blinded them as it reflected off the walls.

"What in the Gods was that?" Seraphimon yelled as he got up from his seat and walked towards the window.

"Oh dear." Ophanimon followed Seraphimon and glanced out the window. Her posture stiffened as she said, "Is that what I think it is?"

"I believe so," Seraphimon said, equally stunned.

"What is it?" Cherubimon asked as he got up from the table.

"It looks like a-" Seraphimon began. Cherubimon walked towards his friends, who were looking out the window.

"I know we were talking about other worlds," Ophanimon said with a hint of shock in her voice. "But I never thought we would see one in the sky."

Cherubimon stood next to Ophanimon and looked out the window. Cherubimon's eyes went wide as he stared into several pink rips in the sky. The rips opened up and they could clearly see smoke coming from three-like houses, a huge tree surrounded by some kind of energy field, and several humanoids with wings.

"Are those humans?" Ophanimon asked.

"I don't think so," Seraphimon replied as he watched several of the winged humanoids fighting with swords and what looked like magic. "They have wings and seem to have powers."

"These creatures seem to be at war with each other," Cherubimon observed with a frown. He focused on the battle that raged on between the different creatures. Cherubimon noticed that these winged beings were different. From what he could see, some were colorful in their outfits, while others were dark and just gave him a bad vibe.

Cherubimon couldn't make out any more than that. However, he could see two of the winged beings clashing too close to the rip. All three angels watched in horror as the dark creature blasted the other into the rip in the sky.

"Oh my god!" Ophanimon gasped as the colorful winged being exited into the Digital World and fell at an alarming speed towards the forest behind the castle. "The poor thing will need help!"

Seraphimon spun around on his heel and rushed towards the doors. "Come Ophanimon, Cherubimon! We can probably get there if we hurry!" Ophanimon quickly followed Seraphimon out of the meeting room. Cherubimon stayed for a moment, noticing another winged being entering their world. He narrowed his eyes at the dark winged being.

 _It seems he is coming to finish the job._ Cherubimon spun around and rushed after his friends. His claws clenched into fists as he growled in anger. _No! You will not harm this winged being. Not in our world!_

 _Digital World - Forest Kingdom_

 _Sorcerimon_

A majestic winged man crashed into the trees of the Forest Kingdom. He sensed great magic from the winged man. This magic was ancient, raw power. It was even more powerful than the Warrior Ten themselves.

The winged man was not normal and obviously not a Digimon. He would have thought he was a human adult, around the age of twenty-five or so, if it weren't for the four rainbow-colored wings that protrude from the man's back. The winged man was clearly hurt. The winged man wore a simple white silk-like tunic and knee-length pants. Gold flakes laced the edges and corners of his outfit and around his waist was a golden sash with strange symbols on it.

He kneeled down in front of the winged man, seeing the rips and tears in the elegant attire. He studied the winged man, studying his more definite features. The man had long raven-colored hair that reached his shoulders, the hair was twisted into a braided ponytail. The man had a golden flower bracelet around his ankle, which was above his sandal-like shoes, and a golden flower laurel wreath crown on his head.

He frowned as he tried to inspect for injuries. The young man moaned slightly as he applied pressure to the tear near his rib cage. "Broken rib, possibly." He continued to inspect the winged man, not liking the cuts, bruises, and burns he was finding. "You, my winged friend, are going to need serious medical attention. Luckily, Lord Seraphimon is an excellent healer." He frowned in worry as red liquid started to stain the white attire. "Who did this to you, my friend?"

"That would be me." The white wizard turned around to face another winged man. He had long black hair that hung loosely towards the center of his back. He wore a black attire that seemed to stick to his skin and dark green and black wings protruded from his back. He felt the magic from this one as well. However, unlike the injured one, whose magic felt warm and inviting, this one felt wrong. The winged man's magic felt evil. It felt wrong and made him want to be sick. It reminded him of Lucemon

He knew for certain that the winged man in front of him was an enemy. He had hurt this majestic being. For what purpose? He wasn't sure. However, he did know one thing: he was the one thing standing between this evil winged man and the injured one.

"And who, may I ask, are you?" the white wizard asked.

The black winged man's yellow eyes bore into him. "I am Eukithor, wizard, leader of the Dark Fae."

"I am Sorcerimon," Sorcerimon introduced himself to the evil Fae. _I read about the Fae. There are as old as time itself. I have a very bad feeling about this. I have to protect this Fae._

"Sorcerimon? Odd name for a wizard," Eukithor commented in a bored tone. "Young wizard, step aside from the King. This is not your fight."

"King?" Sorcerimon's eyes widen. _The King of the Fae?_

"Yes," Eukithor replied as if he was talking to a child. "I have unfinished business with the King. Step aside, wizard! This is not your fight!"

Sorcerimon raised his staff to the Dark Fae. "And what if I don't?"

Eukithor laughed as a sword appeared in his hand. "Then you will die with the King!"

"You will not harm the King!" Sorcerimon yelled as the Dark Fae blasted dark energy balls at him. "Crystal Cloud!" Shards of ice blasted from his staff and destroyed the dark orbs upon contact. The Dark Fae growled in anger.

"You insolent wizard! You will pay for your interference!"

Eukithor charged at him at amazing speed, most likely attempting to destroy him with his sword in order to get to the King. However, Sorcerimon was quicker. He lifted up his glowing hand and created a blizzard to shield them. "Ice Illusion!"

Snow and wind roared loudly as it surround him and the injured King. He made sure the blizzard wasn't too close to the King's injured body. He didn't want to hurt him more. Sorcerimon saw black from outside the storm but it was destroyed the moment it got too close.

Sorcerimon sighed and concentrated on keeping the blizzard going. He stood in front of the injured King, glancing at him every few seconds to see if he was okay. He was glad that the Fae was not freezing. But the red liquid that was dying his clothes, worried him. After several minutes, Sorcerimon heard the loud voice of Lord Seraphimon.

"Sorcerimon! Release the storm! The enemy is gone!"

Sorcerimon sighed in relief as he commanded the blizzard to cease. The storm slowed down and then stopped completely. When the wind and snow died down, Sorcerimon was greeted by Lord Seraphimon, Lord Cherubimon, and Lady Ophanimon.

"Thank goodness we got here in time," Cherubimon said with a sigh.

"Agreed," Seraphimon said as he and Ophanimon kneeled down in front of the injured Fae. "He's injuries are severe. We must get him back to the castle." Seraphimon gently cradled the Fae into his arms and flew back to the castle. Cherubimon, Ophanimon, and Sorcerimon followed Seraphimon as they flew back to the castle. The King of the Faes' life was on the line.


	2. Digital World

_Digital World_ — _Seraphimon's Castle_

 _King Kendrick (King of the Faes)_

He had been alive since the beginning of the universe. He had protected and overseeded many worlds in different dimensions. He had seen the struggles, the deaths, and the rebirths of those worlds.

He had taken great pride in his job. He was the protector of those little worlds and watched over them as a father should. It was a wonderful feeling when new worlds were born. Though, his favorite, thus far, was the new world called the Digital World. He had watched the balance of this world tipping, so he added a little Fae magic to whisper ideas and new powers to the Digimon. The Digimon seemed to work out their differences and ended up restoring the balance once again.

The King of the Faes wished he could have done more to ease their pain, but it was not his place to intervene. He was the watcher, the protector. He was not allowed to tell them how to fix their problems; they had free will after all. Besides, he had millions of worlds to oversee, millions of people and children to whisper to, millions of worlds to nourish and grow.

But above all, he was the protector of the Tree of Life. Every world was born from the tree, and without it, the universe would die and all would be lost. It was every Faes job to keep the tree healthy and alive; for if they fail, all life will cease to exist.

That was why he took his job seriously. He protected his children, the Faes, and the tree, with his very life. He protected them from the Dark Faes for countless eons. For eons, he had fought to keep the peace. For eons, he had sacrificed his own love and happiness for the will of others. Despite all this, he wondered if it was worth it. He protected and fought, protected and fought, protected and fought. It was a never ending cycle. A never ending cycle of putting those above himself and making sure they survived, even at the cost of his own happiness and safety.

And yet he wondered. Was it worth it? Was it worth it to sacrifice his own happiness for those who just wanted to kill him? Was it worth it to live his life, looking behind him, in fear? Was it worth it to not know the love and happiness that he had seen in his subjects and children? Was it worth it to continue fighting anymore? Sure his brother would scold him for thinking this selfishly and his two guards would try and comfort him from his inner torment. But was it?

Those were the thoughts that swirled around his head as he slowly returned to consciousness. He knew he should be in pain from the fall. He had been fighting all day and night against the Dark Faes. They were determined to get to the Tree of Life and spread their lies and deceit throughout the universe. But of course, he got in the way as always. Eukithor had even tried to kill him. He should have too. He was badly injured from the blast that sent him through a portal to another world. The fall was painful and he was sure he had several broken bones. Eukithor could have easily killed him. He was vulnerable and unprotected. So why was he still alive?

He tried to open his heavy eye lips. He felt weak and sore. He was in pain, but it was reduced to a mild throb, which was odd considering he should have been dead. He vaguely wondered where he was as he felt something soft under his fingertips. It felt soft, like the huge cotton bolls they grew. He also noticed that the same material also covered over him, up to his chest, and a fluffed up one behind his head. _A bed?_ The thought felt foreign to him. Faes usually didn't sleep and if they did it would be in one of the many flowerbeds or leaf nests.

He struggled to wake up. He wanted to know how he survived and who was the merciful being that saved him from death. His senses slowly returned to him. His movement came first, but it was slow. Next, was his hearing and smell. He could hear movements and soft whispers from beings who were high above him and far below. At least his excellent hearing was still good. He could hear what these beings were saying, but his mind was too sluggish to decipher them. His nose seemed to be working fine too. He could pick up odd scents from the area that he was resting in. They weren't the Fae that was made obvious to him. The scent was completely something else. But he couldn't wrap his mind around it.

He let out a soft moan as he tried to force his way back to consciousness. He, unfortunately, drew the attention of someone else, which he hadn't realized was there before. The being was male. He could sense strong magic from this being. The level of magic felt very high. So this being was a very skilled wizard. Was he the one who saved him?

"Easy there your majesty," the wizard spoke softly. The wizard gently sat at the edge of the bed and gently held his hand. "You've been through a lot." He moaned again, trying to force himself to wake up. But his thoughts and mind were scattered. He couldn't figure out which way to go. "Your majesty, please try and listen to my voice. I know that you are weak right now, but try and follow my voice. You are safe now and I need you to open your eyes."

 _I'm safe? Open my eyes?_ He did feel very weak as the wizard said. But it was hard to open his eyes. He found himself in a dark place, without any way of knowing which way was up or down, left or right. But for some reason, the wizard's voice helped ground him. He realized the voice was coming from the left and so he followed it.

It took him some time. But after a few minutes, he assumed, the darkness began to lift. He cracked an eye open and, to his relief, the light wasn't too bright. The wizard continued to encourage him as he slowly adjusted to the light. The wizard came out fuzzy at first. The being was so white that he blended in so well with the light that bounced off the crystal walls. The only thing that seemed to ground him was the wizard's bright blue eyes.

When his vision finally cleared up, he realized which world he crashed into. Surprisingly, it happened to be one of the newer worlds that he took much interest in. _The Digital World?_ He stared at the wizard-like Digimon. But for the life of him, he couldn't recall the Digimon's name. He must really still be out of it if he couldn't remember one of his children's names.

The wizard sighed in relief when he focused on him. "Thank goodness you're finally awake." He blinked in confusion. _How long have I been out?_ he wondered as he opened his mouth to speak out his thoughts. However, nothing came out. His throat felt too dry and sore as he struggled to make a sound.

Not a second later, he felt a hand gently lifting up his head off the fluffy cotton, while the other pressed a cool glass to his lips. "Slow sips your majesty." He wasn't sure when the Digimon got the glass (or where for that matter) but he was grateful nonetheless. He weakly opened his mouth and allowed the cool liquid to soothe his aching throat. He moaned softly as he drank, completely grateful for the Digimon's help.

When he drained the glass he attempted to speak again. "Thank you." His voice came out barely above a whisper.

The white wizard Digimon nodded. "You're very welcome. Are you in any pain?" The wizard's eyes reflected his concern.

"A little." He smiled weakly. "Were you the one who saved me?"

The wizard nodded. "Yes, you were badly hurt from your fall. I found you and kept you safe when Eukithor tried to kill you while you were unconscious."

He groaned as he closed his eyes. "He got away?"

"I'm afraid so your majesty. He escaped before Lord Seraphimon could capture him."

Lord Seraphimon? Oh yes, now he remembered. Seraphimon was one of the leaders that ruled the Digital World. Now he knew who he was talking to. He opened his eyes and looked at the wizard. "He has been very troublesome as of lately and has done this before in the past."

"He's done this before?" the Digimon asked with narrowed eyes. He could see a protective gleam in those blue orbs. _Why is he protective of me? It's not like he is one of my subjects._

"Yes," he said tiredly. "For countless eons."

"Eons?" the Digimon cried in shock. "Just how old are you?"

He chuckled weakly at his child response. "Child, I am as old as time itself. Do not be deceived by my looks."

The Digimon's cheeks slightly flushed blue in embarrassment. "My apologies your majesty. I meant no disrespect."

He smiled slightly in amusement. "It's quite alright. It's not every day that you meet one of the Fae."

"You are no ordinary Fae, though," the Digimon reached out to stroke his delicate rainbow wing. He stiffened slightly at the touch. He knew he had nothing to worry about, but he had one too many encounters with an enemy trying to rip his wings right off his back.

"Yes that is true," he agreed shakily as the wizard gently moved him into a sitting position. "I'm the King as you know already."

The wizard held him gently with one hand as the other massaged the base of his back, where his wings were located. He moaned in relief as some of the aches and tightest that was there slowly melted away. "You are not just the King of the Faes, your majesty. You are the Creator of the Universe, the Creator of Worlds and Dimensions. You are the Protector, the Guardian." He looked at the Digimon then. Not many knew of his existence. "But you are also Father."

He laughed softly before looking at his child with softened eyes. "I am impressed, my child. Not many know of my kind's existences or even mine for that matter." The white wizard blushed at this. "Tell me, how did you come upon this information? As I said, there is not a lot of information about me and my kind, since we work in secret."

The wizard continued to knead away the aches of his back as he spoke. "Many of AncientWisemon's sacred books ended up in Lord Seraphimon's library. I happened to stumble upon a book that talked about how our world was created. The book mentioned the Faes briefly. I got curious, so I searched for another book on the Faes. There wasn't much information, though. It talked about your titles and what the Fae do. It even briefly talked about the Tree of Life."

He nodded and was slightly surprised that there was information about him at all. _Of course, AncientWisemon. One of my wisest and most intelligent children. Of course, he would look into us. If only he hadn't sacrificed himself to defeat Lucemon._

"I'm impressed," he said with a smile. "Seraphimon, Ophanimon, and Cherubimon must be very proud of you."

The wizard Digimon was taken aback by this. "How do you know their names?" he asked. "I haven't mentioned Lady Ophanimon, and Lord Cherubimon."

"My child," he spoke lovingly. "Did you forget who you are talking to?" The Digimon flushed slightly again. "I created every world, every dimension, every universe, and every inhabitant that lives within." He gently reached out and rested his fingers on his child's cheek. "I am not saying I am all knowing, but I do know the names of all my precious children."

"Do you know my name as well?" the Digimon asked.

He smiled. "Of course, I know your name, Sorcerimon. I'm afraid it took me a moment to recall, though."

Sorcerimon smiled in response. "It is alright your majesty. You have just woken up after all."

He frowned as he was reminded of his condition. "Can you tell me what happened after the blast?"

Sorcerimon nodded as he gently helped him to lie back down on the bed. He shifted slightly as his head rested on the fluffy cotton. "After we saved you, we brought you back to the castle to get treated. You were in pretty bad shape." Sorcerimon's eyes died down a bit in sadness. "You were losing so much blood and we were afraid that you would die."

He gently rested his hand on Sorcerimon's knee. "I'm fine now."

"Yes," he said solemnly. "But it was close." He nodded and waited for Sorcerimon to continue. "Seraphimon worked around the clock to treat you. You had several broken bones, but it was unclear if it was from the blast or the fall." _Most likely both,_ he thought to himself. "You were bleeding as I mentioned before and you had several burns on your body."

He grimaced as he remembered the fight he had with some Fire Faes that had sided with the Dark Faes. He slowly shifted his eyes to his body and noticed that he was still bandaged up. His whole chest was wrapped in white bandages, as well as his forearms and he could feel something wrapped around his forehead. He was more than positive that his legs were wrapped up as well. He gently touched his managed chest and wondered how long it would take for him to quickly heal. Faes were very fast healers (usually healing within three days with rest and food or within a few hours with a healer); however, he was worried about Eukithor and the threat he posed to not only his world but to every single world beyond the cosmos.

"And my wings?" His wings didn't feel damaged, but he couldn't be too sure.

"Your wings were surprisingly undamaged, but Lord Seraphimon wants you to refrain from flying until your other injuries are cleared up and when you are able to walk on your own without any help."

He sighed in frustration, but he understood. He was no use to anyone in his current state. He sighed and closed his eyes, suddenly very, very tired. He felt a gentle hand caressing his cheek as he started to drift back to sleep. He opened his eyes and stared into Sorcerimon's.

"Hmm?"

"I know you need your sleep, but what is your name. The books don't say it."

He closed his eyes again with a smile on his face. "Kendrick."

"Sleep well, King Kendrick," was what he last heard before he drifted back to sleep.


	3. Tree of Life and the Fae

_Digital World_ — _Seraphimon's Castle_

 _Ophanimon_

"I think I found something," Ophanimon spoke up as she held a worn blue colored book in her hands.

Seraphimon and Cherubimon looked up from their own stack of books. "What did you find?" Seraphimon asked.

Ophanimon opened the worn blue book and looked at the first page. The pages were worn and dusty but were still in very good condition. The pages were handwritten in Ancient Digicode and had several handmade drawings of wings and events. But what surprised her the most was who wrote the book, or more actually — a journal.

"This is AncientWisemon's research journal!"

Both Seraphimon and Cherubimon looked at her in surprise. They knew that Seraphimon had inherited AncientWisemon's books when he sacrificed himself to defeat Lucemon. But it never crossed their minds that AncientWisemon would have information on the Fae. Ophanimon scanned through the pages and stopped near the end of the book. The page was dated a week before the battle with Lucemon and was titled _The Tree of Life and the Fae._

"Here's something. I have spent years searching for the cause of our world. I had visions of beings with wings and a king with violent eyes. The existence of these beings are unknown, for safety reasons I'm assuming. They work in secret and there is little or no knowledge about them. But after years of research, I have found out that it all started with the Tree of Life."

"The Tree of Life?" Seraphimon questioned. "I thought that was just a myth."

"Maybe that's what they wanted us to think," Cherubimon said thoughtfully as he closed his book and waited for her to continue.

"The Tree of Life is not just a myth. It is real. The Tree of Life grows in the center of the cosmos. Its branches branch out into different universes, different dimensions. With these universes, there are different galaxies and different worlds. The location of this tree is unknown, but I believe the tree is in a totally different realm altogether. A realm that no one can touch or enter. Unless you are the Guardians of this realm."

"This must be the Fae then," Cherubimon spoke up and Seraphimon nodded in agreement. Ophanimon looked up from the page she was reading to look at her friends, coming to the same conclusion as well.

"I believe what we saw was their realm and the injured Fae must be the king." The two Digimon nodded as they waited for her to continue. Ophanimon turned the page and continued reading. "These Guardians are the Fae. They are creatures of magic and nature. They created everything in the world: the plants, the ocean, and lakes, the beautiful sky, the air I breathe, the ground I walk on, the very first Digitama —everything.

From what I could gather, every Fae has its own job, depending on what they are. Water, Fire, Plants, Air, Earth, and many others.

But what I found most interesting was their ruler: the King. The King is a mystery, even to me. The King's name is unknown. The King is the Creator of the Universe, Dimensions, and Worlds. Everything we see, he created it. He is life itself. His age is unknown and what he looks like is known, sadly.

There is little info on him, But I do know this: he created everything and watches the world he creates. He uses his magic to try and help his children. I have a feeling he was the one that gave me the sudden courage to seek answers when I was just a Child level. I remember being criticized by the Digimon, but then I heard this whisper to not listen and to follow my dream. I knew then that this had to be the King of the Faes.

If I were to express my opinion on this Fae, then it would be that he is not only the Creator of all thing. The King is like a father, a Guardians. He watches over us and tries to help every way he could. But he is a busy Fae. He is constantly protecting his realm from those who seek to cause evil intent. I had a vision of a man with rainbow wings fighting. He was beautiful and strong and graceful as he fought against other Faes that seemed evil and dark.

In my vision, it felt as if I was him. The Fae was injured and tired. I feared for him. He is conflicted and often thinks: Why? Why am I always the target? Why do I always have to sacrifice my happiness and safety for my children? I tried so hard for their safety and give them so much love to guide them, but is it enough? And yet, they are always trying to kill me. Is it worth fighting anymore? Is there no good left in my children?

I fear for him as I saw him fall from the sky and crashed in a world I could see. I hope one day we can meet. There has to be something I can do to help his pain. No deserves to suffer like he is. He is too great and too kindhearted to live this life of pain."

No one said anything as she read the last sentence on the page. There was nothing more in the book; it was the last entry before the big battle with Lucemon. Ophanimon closed the book. She felt a great pain in her chest for the injured Fae. He seemed very conflicted. He seemed to work so hard to create them and yet they fight and create destruction. They were ruining the perfect world he spent so much time on to create. Ophanimon wondered what pain he must be enduring.

Ophanimon glanced up to her fellow angels. "Well?" Both of the men looked disturbed.

"It seems that vision just happened." Seraphimon's voice clearly showed his concern for the King.

Cherubimon sighed tiredly. "It seems so. I personally don't like the King's conflicting thoughts about his work, though."

Ophanimon frowned. She didn't like that either. She wasn't sure how old the King was, but she knew he must be old, maybe older than her. He must have lived a very long time if he was having conflicting thoughts about himself. She didn't like them, though. The King was the source of life itself. If he was beginning to question his own sense of worth, then that could be a bad thing. Everything revolved around him. It just seemed that there was a lot of pressure on the poor Fae's shoulders.

But what troubled her the most was that fact that he was constantly being attacked. Was there no one to protect him? Did he not have a friend to comfort him? What type of life was he living? These were questions that only the Fae could answer. Ophanimon sighed, feeling very sorry for the Fae and very, very worried for him. She wished there was something she could do to help ease the Fae's burden, even if it was just a bit.

"Why don't we go check up on him?" Seraphimon said as he got up and stretched his sore muscles. "We've been here for several hours now and I doubt we will find anything else without asking the Fae himself."

Cherubimon grunted in agreement as he did the same. Ophanimon sighed as she got up as well. Seraphimon did have a point, but she was still troubled by the Dark Fae that had attacked before. She wondered where he was hiding, now that the King of the Faes was being protected by them.

With a nod to her friends, Ophanimon got up from her chair and followed them out of the library. As they walked, Ophanimon continued to think about the Fae. The Fae was badly hurt. She couldn't imagine such a nice looking man being constantly attacked. And there was AncientWisemon's journal. Whatever he saw was troubling. She doubted that he wrote everything from his vision down. But it was enough to get an idea of what was happening. And it didn't look good.

"I'm impressed." Ophanimon was startled out of her thoughts as she heard the soft and gentle voice coming from the Fae's room. They all peaked inside the room to see Sorcerimon gently holding the exhausted and injured Fae with one arm as he gently rubbed the Fae's back, where his wings were. The Fae looked a lot better than he did before when they found him, but he was still in pretty bad shape. "Seraphimon, Ophanimon, and Cherubimon must be very proud of you."

All three Angels were taken aback by the Fae's statement. "He knows who we are?" Cherubimon asked in surprise. Ophanimon looked at the violet-eyed Fae in interest. _He really is the King of the Faes. He knows who we are, yet he never saw as before._

"How do you know their names? I haven't mentioned Lady Ophanimon, and Lord Cherubimon."

"My child. Did you forget who you are talking to?" The Fae's tone sounded so gentle and warm. "I created every world, every dimension, every universe, and every inhabitant that lives within."

"Amazing," Seraphimon murmured as he studied the conversation. "He truly is the King of the Faes, just like AncientWisemon said."

"I am not saying I am all knowing, but I do know the names of all my precious children."

"I guess he means as," Cherubimon said with a smile. Ophanimon smiled as well. The Fae was so warm and kind, so loving and caring. Yet, she knew he was hurting. How could such a lovely be hurting so much?

"Do you know my name as well?" Sorcerimon asked.

The Fae smiled and it was breathtaking. The smile was so pure that it made Ophanimon smile. "Of course, I know your name, Sorcerimon. I'm afraid it took me a moment to recall, though."

"It is alright your majesty. You have just woken up after all."

At that reminder, they all stiffen. It looked like they were going to find out what happened to the Fae. "Can you tell me what happened after the blast?"

"After we saved you, we brought you back to the castle to get treated. You were in pretty bad shape. You were losing so much blood and we were afraid that you would die," Sorcerimon said as helped the Fae lie back down on the bed. Sorcerimon was clearly distressed. The Fae, despite being injured, reached out to reassure him.

"I'm fine now." He was sure a selfless being, worthy of a King.

"Yes, but it was close. Seraphimon worked around the clock to treat you. You had several broken bones, but it was unclear if it was from the blast or the fall. You were bleeding as I mentioned before and you had several burns on your body."

Ophanimon saw the Fae grimace. It made her wonder what attacked him to cause those injuries. The injuries were quite severe.

"And my wings?" the Fae asked. Ophanimon frowned. The Fae's beautiful rainbow wings were undamaged, surprisingly. Though, she was very worried about the Fae's other injuries. She was surprised at how fast the Fae was healing after they stopped the bleed and patched him up.

"Your wings were surprisingly undamaged, but Lord Seraphimon wants you to refrain from flying until your other injuries are cleared up and when you are able to walk on your own without any help."

Seraphimon nodded as he leaned against the wall. "I'm a bit worried about his other injuries. I know he might not like it, but it's for his safety. I want to make sure he is fully healed before he attempts to fly again. But the rate of his recovery is amazing. He seems to heal faster than us."

This got Cherubimon's attention. He wasn't present when they were patching up the Fae up. Healing was not Cherubimon's favorite thing in the world. Besides, he was busy in the library before they decided to join him. "Really?"

Seraphimon hummed a yes in response as they continue to watch the Fae. Ophanimon noticed that the Fae seemed to be falling asleep again.

"We should let him sleep," Seraphimon said. "It will help his recovery. Let's go see if we can track this other Fae down." Cherubimon nodded before he decided to continue walking down the hall with Seraphimon.

Ophanimon lingered near the door still. She knew they had to find this other Fae. He was dangerous, but she couldn't leave just yet. Ophanimon watched Sorcerimon as he prevented the Fae from fallen back to sleep.

"Hmm?"

"I know you need your sleep, but what is your name. The books don't say it."

Ophanimon listened in surprise. She too wanted to know his name. She watched the Fae, noticing that he was smiling softly as he closed his eyes. "Kendrick." His response was so soft that she barely heard it. But she did, and it made her smile.

Ophanimon turned away from the door and started to walk away from the room. "Sleep well, King Kendrick." Sorcerimon words lingered in her mind. And in that moment, she made up her mind.

 _Sleep well indeed, my King. I promise I will protect you and make sure you understand that your life is worth living. You are a great man that deserves so much more and I promise I will help you in any way I can, even if it means sacrificing my own life._


	4. New Plan

_Digital World — Dark Continent_

 _Eukithor_

He wasn't very pleased that the King of the Faes was still alive and being protected by those creatures. It had taken him years to orchestrate that ambush. It wasn't hard to corrupt Kendrick's Faes, but it was annoying that his corruption could be undone when Kendrick was given the time to purify it.

He had been trying for eons to kill him. Eons! He was sick and tired of protecting these other dimensional beings without being acknowledged by them. No one in the cosmos knew they existed! He hated that. He wanted to be acknowledged by those lesser beings. But, noooo! King Kendrick didn't want others knowing about them. It would interfere with their work. He says they didn't need the praise and acknowledgment for what they did for the lesser beings. The fool was satisfied with the ways things were.

He hated him, so he decided to remove him from the picture. With King Kendrick gone, he could remake the worlds, galaxy, and dimensions in his image and get the worship and praise that he deserved. But it was hard to get close to the King. He had gotten close, but there was always someone that got in his way. The King had several guards and had plenty of subjects that would give up their lives for the King. Pathetic. All of them were pathetic.

Despite his plans, there were three that were the most troublesome. The King had three personal bodyguards. Each of these three was the best warriors known to the Faes. Eukithor still couldn't understand why they would side with the King and managed to not be corrupted by his dark magic. They were resistant towards it.

He could understand why the Warrior Fae of Earth and Air would be protective of the King. He was King Kendrick's older brother. But Osamu had such a darkness to him. He was cold to everyone, but his brother. He was ruthless and cruel when angered. He was also one of the strongest and smartest warriors there was. He was very interesting. He would have been a wonderful ally, but, alas, he hated him and protected his brother like a hen to her chicks. It was next to impossible to get near him. And when he did, Osamu would try to kill him for treason against the King.

And then there were the other two highly skilled warriors. He didn't know what to think about them and their allegiance towards the King. Yoshino was a highly skilled Fire and Plant Fae. She was beyond gorgeous with her red hair and fair skin and fiery personality. The fiery beauty was furious and extremely powerful. But just like Osamu, she was loyal to the King. She fought against him when he attempted to kill the King while he was resting and recovering from making a new galaxy. She had vowed her loyalty to the King and the King granted her the honor of being on of his Royal Guards.

And then there was the blacksmith from four millennia ago. When he attacked one of the villages in hopes of using a hostage for a trade, knowing the King would willingly give himself up for his own people. However, he had underestimated the blue-eyed, brown-haired blacksmith. He had thought his only purpose was to make weapons, so he was shocked to learn of the overwhelming powers he had. His perfect hostage plan had gone into ruins by the blacksmith, Ryuu. He had learned that Ryuu was a Lightning, Earth, and Healing Fae. His powers were overwhelming and he was indeed powerful. He had realized too late that this Fae didn't want anything to do will him and did everything he could to protect the King. He had failed again, resulting in the blacksmith becoming another of King Kendrick's protectors.

It was infuriating. His new plan was perfect. He knew he wouldn't be able to kill the King with his protectors around. He realized that he needed to get the King alone. It was the perfect plan! He had it all figured out! All he had to so was run a full-fledged attack on the Faes while the King was returning from one of his rounds. He would have been weakened from nurturing a dying planet. He knew that because of the scale of his attack all four of them would have gone into battle. The three warriors would have been preoccupied with the fighting that they would notice when he personally attacked the King. They would have been too late to save him when his new friend opened the gate to his world. The King would have been extremely exhausted and unable to protect himself when his attack blasted him to the other side. he knew the King would be gravely injured and very close to death. Without his protector, he would have been defenseless and vulnerable. He wouldn't have been able to avoid the death blow once they were on the other side.

Eukithor destroyed a tree in anger. His plan had been so perfect! The King had almost been killed. He had almost won! But that wizard. That wizard got in the way. And then his allies came to his assistance. Eukithor gritted his teeth in anger. He was so close. Kendrick would have been dead if it wasn't for the wizard. And now the King was safe. There was no doubt in his mind that they were treating his injuries and making sure he was stable and alive. How could have his plan gone so wrong? He didn't have much time. Those blasted warriors would be coming towards the portal to save their King very, very soon.

Eukithor huffed in irritation as he soaked in the darkness that surrounded the land. It felt nice. He could feel himself getting stronger. The darkness was wonderful. Eukithor smiled as dark ideas filled his mind, giving him new ideas. It was just a simple setback. The plan was not ruined yet. He could still win.

Eukithor looked at the red sun and laughed darkly. The King might be safe for now, but not for long. How long could these creatures protect him? How long would it take for the King to realize that his death was near? The King's death was certainly near and it would be absolutely satisfying.


	5. Troubled Thoughts

_Digital World — Seraphimon's Castle_

 _King Kendrick (King of the Faes)_

Kendrick knew his body was taking its time recovering. He had used a lot of energy restoring a dying planet in Sector 5B. The planet was on the verge of exploding due to the contamination the inhabitants did. Kendrick had been disappointed that they didn't take care of their own world and ended up dying because of it. When they arrived at the plant it was heartbreaking to see the once green lush overflowing plants and the forest were bare and wilted and the once flowing clear ocean was dried up and dead. The animals he had there had died long ago due to the plants dying. The elf and ogre race soon died not long after; they had no food and water to sustain them. The very core of this world had become unstable and was on the verge of exploding. It could have destroyed the solar system if he let that happen.

Kendrick knew by fixing the core would take a lot of his energy. He did it anyway. The world could still be saved and he didn't want to see the rest of the planets in this galaxy to die as well. It had taken a great deal of time and energy. But in the end, the world was back to being alive with rich forest, plants, and several new species. Hopefully, these won't do the same mistake as the previous ones.

When he returned home to his realm, he was exhausted. He hadn't been expecting the attack by the Dark Faes. Kendrick was annoyed that Eukithor managed to corrupt more of his Faes. Kendrick had done his best to free many of them. But he had been too tired and was unable to avoid Eukithor's attack. Eukithor, in that moment, had the upper hand. He was stronger than him and was not lacking in energy. Kendrick wasn't sure how he ended up in the Digital World. Someone must have opened up the portal for him. But who?

Kendrick sighed at his conflicting thoughts as he ate the food Sorcerimon gave him. The food was very delicious. Kendrick gently blew the hot soup on his spoon. The soup was a reddish color. It had flakes of herbs and other foods that was used to speed up his healing processes. Kendrick slowly drank the hot liquid as it traveled down his throat and into the pit of his stomach.

Kendrick was thankful for the food. He couldn't remember the last time he had eaten. Faes, much like sleeping, didn't have to eat that much. Their bodies worked differently since they were always on the move. There was a reason they mostly ate once a week or so. Kendrick took the cracker that was on his tray and began munching on those as well. He saw Sorcerimon and Ophanimon watching him from the corner of his eye.

Sorcerimon and Ophanimon were sitting on chairs, watching him as he ate. They had been the main to keep him company as he recovered. He wasn't sure what the other two Angel Digimon were doing. Kendrick could feel the healing herbs reacting to his natural healing abilities. Usually, it would take a day or two for him to be at full strength. But with the herbs, maybe he'd be fully recovered within the next few hours.

"How you feel, your majesty?" Ophanimon asked when he was finished.

"Better, thank you." Ophanimon smiled as she took the tray off his lap and placed it on the table with other medical stuff on it. Kendrick watched as the Angel Digimon picked up a jar of something and fresh bandages.

Kendrick eyed the stuff warily. He had too many encounters with one of Eukithor's minions trying to poison him by pretending to be one of his healers. Osamu didn't take to kindly to that. It was a good thing Ryuu was an expert on different poisons and their antidotes.

Ophanimon must have seen his wary gaze since she smiled in reassurance. "It's all right, King Kendrick. This is just some healing ointment for your burns and injuries." Kendrick eyed the cream-like substance and nodded, giving her the okay to unwrap the bandages. Although, he didn't think he really needed it. He could feel his body healing itself on its own.

He stiffened slightly when Ophanimon began to unwrap the bandages. Kendrick bit his lip as Ophanimon slowly removed the bandage that was close to his wings. Kendrick ignored the instincts to attack and flee. He knew Ophanimon would not harm him. That didn't make the unbandaging any less stressful, though.

"Amazing," Sorcerimon breathed when Ophanimon removed the bloody bandages. Kendrick looked down to see that his wounds have completely closed up, showing a pink scar on his pale flesh. They were still tender and sore and slightly bruised, but it would be like that for another three days or so. The burn marks were also starting to fade as well.

Ophanimon seemed just as surprised as Sorcerimon. "You're almost completely healed," she said as she gently touched the pink scar.

"We have natural healing abilities. However, the rate of it all depends on what affinity he have," Kendrick said before he bit his bottom lip to keep himself from whimpering in discomfort. He watched Ophanimon as she inspected his injuries for a few more seconds before moving back to open the jar. The cream was cool to the touch as Ophanimon spread it along his torso. Thankfully, none had to be placed on his back. Someone would have gotten seriously hurt if that was the case. He refused to allow anything to come in contact with his wings.

"How does that feel?" Ophanimon asked when she put the jar aside and began wrapping fresh bandages on him.

"Better," Kendrick sighed in relief. The nap he had earlier had helped restore most of his strength and helped increase his heal rate (thanks to the herbs he was given). "I should be completely healed within a few hours."

"Really?" Sorcerimon asked in surprise.

"Faes must be different then," Ophanimon mused. "I know me, Cherubimon, and Seraphimon heals a lot faster than most Digimon. But the rate you are healing is amazing."

Kendrick shrugged in response. It wasn't that big of a deal. His kind had to make sure they healed very quickly. They had very important jobs. They had to create and re-create sectors of the universe. They had to aid those who were stuck. They had to create worlds, galaxies, and even dimensions. It was a tough job that required them to be at their fullest. "It's not that big of a deal. It's just who we are. We have very important jobs after all."

Both of the Digimon looked intrigued. "I know it is not our place to ask,"Ophanimon said. "But could you tell us about your people?"

What could he say to that?

 _Fae Realm_ _—_ _King Kendrick's Kingdom_

 _Osamu_

Osamu knew he should have stayed by his brother. Kendrick had already been weakened for recreating that world. He wasn't saying that his little brother couldn't handle himself. He certainly could. But Kendrick wasn't at full power and with the full fledge attack with the Dark Faes, there was no way he would have been able to fight like he usually did.

Osamu grunted as he used the air around him to slam several Dark Faes into each other before they fell unconscious to the ground. Osamu hated that he couldn't do anything. They were still Kendrick's Faes. They were corrupted by Eukithor and only Kendrick could purify them. At least those that weren't far gone already.

Osamu shifted his eyes around as he fought one Dark Fae after another. He had to find his brother. But where was he? Kendrick wasn't where he last saw him. There was a strange portal, though. _Please tell me he didn't get caught in there._

"What's wrong, Osamu?" a familiar dark voice asked innocently, but it was far from innocent. "Aren't you happy to see me, my dear husband?"

Osamu turned behind him and stared impassively at his wife. Sorrel had once been a fiery and feisty Fire Fae. Her once bright red and orange hair was as dark as blood. Her skin was still the same tan color, but there were spider webs of darkness that traveled along her arms, coving her birthmark, and her once orange wings were black. It was a sign that she had become corrupted. Her green eyes that were once so lively and bright was flat and dark. She was still wearing that stupid red dress she made from a fire flower. Osamu loved her, but she had horrible taste in clothing.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly. He didn't have time to deal with her. He had a brother to find and protect.

"So cold," she said in a mockingly, flat tone. "If I didn't know any better, I would have thought you wouldn't want to be with me." Osamu narrowed his eyes as she fluttered a bit closer to him, invading his personal space. Osamu held his sword to her throat.

"Take one more step and I will not hesitate to kill you," he snarled threateningly. He didn't want to kill his own wife, but he would if he had to. Osamu still held the hope that a piece of the Fae he loved was still in there. As long as they weren't completely consumed by the darkness, his brother could purify them. However, his little brother could only do so much. He wasn't a miracle worker. Well, technically he was. Kendrick was one of the most powerful forces in the universe. He was, by human standards, a god, but that was beside the point.

"Oh, Osamu," Sorrel laughed darkly, sending fear down his spine. "You and I both know you can't kill me. You love me." Osamu just gritted his teeth in response. "Besides," she said as a dark manicured finger touched his sword, tilting it so it was facing her chest, just below her small beasts. "It wouldn't matter anyway."

She laughed again, but the tone of her voice (at the implication of something that he prayed wasn't what he was thinking) put him on edge with fear and loathing. He knew it was about his little brother. He just prayed he was wrong. "What you mean?" he demanded, ignoring the way the winds were whooshing dangerously around them, ready to destroy and shred all who got in his way.

She looked at him with a cruel smile; her eyes filled with malice. "Why when you become King of course." Osamu's heart stopped in that second as his eyes widened in horror. "Wouldn't it be wonderful?" Osamu felt the last of his hope shatter as she continued rather cheerfully.

Osamu knew his wife thought it was unfair that he was the Warrior, while his brother was the King. But it was what mother wanted. He was not built to be King. He couldn't do half of the hell that his brother went through every day. He wasn't sure how he was so perky and calm at times. "When Eukithor is done, King Kendrick won't be in the way anymore."

The empty hole that once held his hope was filled with a blinding anger. The anger was as boiling and dangerous as lava. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, but his body and emotions were no longer listening. All he felt was fear for his brother, anger and betrayal towards the women in front of him, and hatred. Osamu's warrior and protective brother instincts took over his sense then.

Osamu was in a blinding rage as his hand moved. He didn't hear the startled gasp or choking pain as metal penetrated flesh. He ignored the accusing and frightened eyes that stared at him in surprise.

"Wh-why? How…how could…you?" He just stared at the dying Fae as she scratched his armor weakly, as red blood pooled out of the wound. Osamu felt no sympathy or remorse. His wife died long ago anyway. "You could have…been King…"

"My brother is the rightful King," he told her in a stern, impassive voice. "I wouldn't be able to do half of the stuff that he does on daily bases." He glared at her as he felt his birthmarks filling him with strength. "I am proud to be a Royal Warrior. If you couldn't see that, then you didn't know me at all."

"That may…be true," she gasped as her own life slowly began to return to the Tree of Life. "But it…is…too late. Little Kendrick is...a...goner by now…without any protection." And then her body began to glow. Her physical body soon began to turn back into the very essence that she was made from. It was as bright as a healthy fire and flickered for a moment (a moment that Osamu believed was his Sorrel saying goodbye) before floating into the bright sky and towards the Tree of Life. Osamu knew his little brother could give her life once again, but that was only if they got to him before it was too Kendrick could hopefully remake her.

Osamu stared at the space that Sorrel once occupied. His eyes shimmered with tears but he refused to let them fall. Osamu shook his head, ignoring the battle the continued around him. It hurt that he had to kill his wife, but what hurt the most was the words that swam around in his head.

 _"When Eukithor is done, King Kendrick won't be in the way anymore."_

 _"It…is…too late."_

 _"Little Kendrick is...a...goner by now…without any protection."_

"OSAMU!" Osamu looked up to see his fellow Royal Warriors. Ryuu was a Fae with brown spiky hair, blue eyes, blue and brown wings, and wearing a brown and silver Royal Warrior armor. Next to him was Yoshino. She was a Fae with dark pink eyes, long red hair, magenta wings, and red and silver Royal Warrior armor _._ Both of them held their weapons of choice in their hands. Ryuu wielded ax-like swords in his hands, while Yoshino wielded a javelin.

Osamu turned to them gravely. Ryuu obviously wanted to ask what he just did, but didn't say anything when Yoshino gave him a look. "Osamu wants wrong?" Yoshino asked, knowing something was wrong if he just killed his wife.

"Kendrick's in trouble. Eukithor is attempting to kill him as we speak." The two stiffen in horror as he paused and turned to the suspicious portal in the distance. "And we are not there to help him. I just hope we are not too late."


End file.
